


Pierced Lips

by emmettew



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmettew/pseuds/emmettew
Summary: They've never addressed how they've felt.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Pierced Lips

Their relationship was a series of actions.

It always started with a text from Leon, simply asking if Yasuhiro was able to come down to hang out for a bit. Then, they'd engage in some stupid conversation about how Leon was trying to get a girl. They'd watch a dumb movie, and Leon would end up making the first move.

He would place his hand on Yasuhiro's thigh, and would lean into him with a dramatic sigh. They'd look at each other for a moment, eyes communicating something neither had the courage to say.

And then they'd kiss. And in a matter of moments Leon would be on top of him. Yasuhiro would be gripping his hips and trying to maintain self control. Fire ran wildly through his veins everytime.

Leon was an uncapturable spirit, never putting more thought into the situation then what it was. A hookup.

Yasuhiro knew by now that he was Leon's booty call. Leon led the definition of a double life. Playing it clean and straight for the TV's and his ball team. Only Yasuhiro knew this vibrant closeted side, and in a way he was thankful for that. 

He knew only he had seen Leon press his chest into the mattress while gripping at whatever he could, refusing to let wanton moans through pierced lips.

It was dirty, it was scandalous, and for Leon, dangerous. He just couldn't help it. He'd always been the one to stir up trouble for himself.

They had agreed to never tell of what went on in Leon's apartment when Hiro was over. They never spoke about the nights that dragged on just a bit too long, where Leon laid against his chest and listened to Yasuhiro's heart. They never addressed how they felt for one another. 

All they knew was that the craving for one another was a problem. A maddening drive to be around the other constantly. It became Yasuhiro spending a night over, then two nights, and "accidentally" leaving a few things over. Yasuhiro would wake up and cook breakfast. Leon would run his hands over his back and arms as he cooked.

They'd go to dinner sometimes, maybe go to a shopping center. But it was nothing more than a few hookups. They were friends who had sex sometimes. 

Friends.


End file.
